ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bemstar (Emgaltan's Continuity)
Bemstar is a race of kaiju originally created by the Alien Star until their planet was destroyed by the beasts. Now they roam the universe, seeking things to devour through their gorge to feed it's never-ending hunger. Appearance Bemstar is a bird-like monster that stands upright on two feet like a person but only resembled one in posture. It was covered in dead green scales except for its stomach plate which was a brownish gray color. It’s arms ended in small yellow spikes curved inward, and had small wing-like membranes on the bottom that somehow allowed it to fly. The head continued off from the slope of the arms, making it appear that there was no separation of arms or shoulders. The head also stuck out a bit, with an upper beak, two black marble like eyes that would remind someone of a human, and also a single yellow spike upon the peak of the beast’s head. On its midsection was the most notable feature, a single large octagon plate seemingly made of metal with a small unbloomed flower-like formation, it’s gorge. Off the lower bottom of the plate came long light brown hair which seemingly had the purpose of only decoration. Several grayish brown overlapping ridges went down the legs until they stopped halfway. The feet themselves are rounded and there was also a long lion-like tail which dragged behind, ending in a yellow spike. History Creation Bemstars were originally created by the Alien Star in order to defend their homeworld. The reason for it properly was to protect against invaders who thought of the peaceful race as evil ruthless tyrants. It worked efficiently; however, at some point, the first one nicknamed Bemstar The First went berserk and managed to control the others of his kind. Together his army devoured Planet Star, making it no longer exist. The First and other Bemstars rampaged throughout the universe, devouring various planets and moons along the way. Several ultras and races attempted to stop them only to end in failure. End of The First Eventually, a single being came to match their might, challenging the Original Devourer himself to a one on one fight. The First agreed to it and the two fought greatly and after a fight which lasted for a day, the being fired a beam similarly to ultras, destroying the first at last. In the aftermath of seeing their leader destroyed, the remaining Bemstars panicked and tried to escape. Many were destroyed by the mysterious being with only a few being successful. The being left from the scene like it usually did, thinking its job was done. This was untrue as the First was not yet dead, only very near death. Beginning of The New With its remaining life for, the First spewed out what it had fed on. A nebula worth of material was spilled across the cosmos as the Bemstar passed its soul to its meals. Combining with the residue, it created a new terror. The world-devouring cloud known as Vaccumon was born and would continue the mission it had set out previously: to devour the entire universe. Ultraman Beast Episode 5 Bemstar appears in the Ueno district of Tokyo, having been summoned by Mirashi. He devours the military from it's gorge in order to prevent them from hindering his goals any longer. Yoshiya as Beast: Horned Defender and Ohashi as Crest Bemustron fight the giant space monster together and eventually defeat it. Episode 13 Bemstar appears briefly when Devinoyv uses Astromons and Tyrant's capsules to become Despotic Blood-Fiend. Episode 26 - 27 After the devastation caused by Tidal Lord Gakuzom, Mirashi began rapidly releasing Bemstars into Earth's atmosphere to irritate critters and spawn Gazorts. One briefly landed in Tokyo to cause trouble only to be defeated by Beast. Ultraman Ixium Bemstar along with Reconstructed Bemstar appear. Ultraman Zeta Cyber Bemstar appears summoned by Zeta to help him out in fights. Forms - Kugutsu= Kugutsu Bemstar Kugutsu Bemstar is a version of Bemstar infected with the Kugutsu Virus. Powers *'Flight:' Kugutsu Bemstar can fly at light speed through space. *'Suction Attractor Spout:' Kugutsu Bemstar's red flower-like structure on his stomach is actually a gorge that can absorb energy and matter alike. Bemstar can also release a white lubricant that allows bigger objects to fit in his stomach. **'Magma Enzyme:' Inside of it's gorge, Kugutsu Bemstar has an enzyme of magma capable of burning anything it eats away given time. **'Heat Pulse:' Kugutsu Bemstar can send a wave of heat throughout his belly produced by it's magma enzyme. *'Bemstar Beam:' Kugutsu Bemstar can launch fast yellow blasts from it's horn. *'Bezelb Victory:' With every battle won, Kugutsu Bemstar along with other Kugutsu victims and the Bezelb become stronger from the life force which is absorbed from their now dead opponent. }} - The First= Bemstar The First Bemstar The First is the original Bemstar created by the Alien Star. It became Vaccumon after being killed by Ultraman What'shisface only to later be fully destroyed by Ultraman Jack. Powers *'Flight:' Bemstar The First can fly at faster than light speed through space. *'Suction Attractor Spout:' Bemstar The First's red flower-like structure on his stomach is actually a gorge that can absorb energy and matter alike. Bemstar The First can also release a white lubricant that allows bigger objects to fit in his stomach. **'Magma Enzyme:' Inside of it's gorge, Bemstar The First has an enzyme of magma capable of burning anything it eats away given time. **'Heat Pulse:' Bemstar The First can send a wave of heat throughout his belly produced by it's magma enzyme. *'First Beam:' Bemstar The First can launch fast yellow blasts from it's horn. *'Black Gravity Field:' Bemstar The First can unleash a black gravity field that not only absorbed attacks but also living beings of his own size. *'Beak Beam:' Bemstar The First can fire a beam from his beak. *'Black Hole Summoning:' Bemstar The First can manifest a black hole to suck in objects. *'Eye Beams:' Bemstar The First can fire tons of laser beams from it's eyes. *'Missiles:' Bemstar The First can fire it's spikes as missiles before exploding and regrowing them. - Reconstructed= Reconstructed Bemstar Recontructed Bemstar is a version created by Yapool after modifying the original's corpse. It was used during Taro's time on Earth and later allied with Reconstructed Verokron II and Reconstructed Sabotendar only to be defeated by a finishing blow from ZAT. Powers *'Flight:' Reconstructed Bemstar can fly at high speeds. In space, he can cover himself in energy to travel faster than light. *'Eye Lasers:' Reconstructed Bemstar can release a stream of lasers from his eyes. *'Energy Bolts:' Reconstructed Bemstar also can launch energy bolts from his eyes. *'Suction Attractor Spout:' Like the original, Reconstructed Bemstar has a second stomach-like organ that allows him to gorge on just about anything. *'Smoke Storm:' Unlike the original, Reconstructed Bemstar can spew toxic gas. *'White Mist:' Reconstructed Bemstar can not only spew toxic gas, he also can spew white colored mist. *'Endurance:' Thanks to Yapool's remodelling, this Bemstar can resist chops that wouldn't gave him a similar defeat on his past. - Cyber= Cyber Bemstar Cyber Bemstar is a cyber kaiju version of Bemstar created by XIO. It was used by X in Bemstar's Monsarmor in order to defeat Gargorgon. It is later materialized in Ultraman Zeta to aid the ultra and XIO's battle against the TBA evil organization. Powers *'Flight:' Cyber Bemstar can fly at high speeds, going up to light speed in space. *'Hooks:' Cyber Bemstar has two long hooks at the end of each of it's wings, capable of stabbing enemies. *'Nebulan Beam:' Cyber Bemstar can fire a purple beam from it's beak. *'Tri-Bem Beam:' Cyber Bemstar can fire a three way beam that homes in upon opponents from it's gorge. It works as normally a final attack to finish off monsters. *'Disaster Gorge:' Cyber Bemstar can devour weakened monsters through it's gorge, allowing it to utilize their energies for it's own attacks. }} Trivia *Bemstar appears in Beast a lot since he's Jack's mascot. I don't see Twin Tail, Gudon, Arstron, Black King, Alien Nackle, or Muruchi as the series's mascot primarily for the fact that Bemstar has appeared more than any of them. Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Bemstar variations Category:Aliens Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Ultraman Ganger Category:Ultraman Prince Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Ultraman Seed Category:Ultraman Zeta Category:Ultraman Ixium